Side mirrors of vehicles can be important for a user's operation of the vehicle. However, in certain instances standard mirror position and operation may not be optimal for all uses.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for operating side mirrors of vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.